robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Grand Final
The Grand Final of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars was a series of battles which determined the Grand Champion of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars. It was fought between the four robots that had progressed through their heats and won at least two battles in the Semi-Finals. There were two Grand Final Eliminators to decide which robots would make the Grand Final, followed by a play-off for third and fourth. Finally, the Grand Champion would be determined in the Grand Final. The episode featuring the Grand Final was originally broadcast in 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on November 1, 2002 on BBC Two. *This was Hypno-Disc's third and final Grand Final. *The battle between Firestorm 3 and Razer is considered one of the closest judges decisions in history as, for the second time, the judges descended to the arena to examine both robots. *Hypno-Disc's battle with Firestorm 3 marks the only time that two robots fought a vengeance battle in the same main competition. Competing robots Veterans *Bigger Brother - Qualified from Semi-Final 1 *Firestorm 3 (Seeded 7th) - Qualified from Semi-Final 2 *Hypno-Disc (Seeded 3rd) - Qualified from Semi-Final 2 *Razer (Seeded 4th) - Qualified from Semi-Final 1 Eliminators Hypno-Disc (3) vs Bigger Brother Bigger Brother and Hypno-Disc darted past each other, and sat still. Bigger Brother turned its heavily armoured rear towards Hypno-Disc and tentatively attacked. The rear of Bigger Brother managed to hold up very well to the flywheel, and Bigger Brother attacked again in the same way, attempting to stop the disc for long enough to use its flipper. The second attempt stalled Hypno-Disc long enough for Bigger Brother to fire its flipper, but Hypno-Disc was not flipped. Bouncing back onto its wheels, Hypno-Disc's weapon began to inflict serious damage on Bigger Brother, tearing an armour panel off and gouging into the front. Bigger Brother attempted to attack with the armoured rear once more, but this time, Hypno-Disc's weapon was able to gouge into the armour. Hypno-Disc managed to open the gouge on the rear by striking it twice more. Bigger Brother continued to keep its back to Hypno-Disc, but the deadly flywheel was wearing through the armour. Bigger Brother attempted a flip, but it was unsuccessful. Bigger Brother attacked once more, and in its attempts to flip, the flipper broke into pieces. Bigger Brother pushed Hypno-Disc, and the savaged armour on Bigger Brother's left flank broke away from the body. The two drove into the CPZ, and Shunt seized and axed Bigger Brother. Bigger Brother attempted to escape the CPZ, but took severe damage in the process. Bigger Brother slammed into the far wall, then pushed Hypno-Disc into the pit release as it attempted to block it. Nudging its opponent, Bigger Brother pitted Hypno-Disc and won the battle, against all the odds. Winner: Bigger Brother Razer (4) vs Firestorm 3 (7) Just as it had in Extreme, Razer seized Firestorm 3 and pierced straight into the heart of Firestorm. Firestorm's flipper fired, and Razer carved into the exposed mechanism. Firestorm 3 fell free, but Razer's beak descended into Firestorm's innards once more. Firestorm 3 finally escaped, but its flipper mechanism was stuck open. Firestorm 3 rammed Razer, and turned back before attacking again. Razer caught Firestorm 3 and crushed down, crumpling the flipper down and back into place to cover the internals. However, with its restored wedge, Firestorm 3 managed to get beneath Razer and slam it into the angle grinders. Razer shifted in its position and managed to crush into Firestorm, dislocating part of the armour plate. Razer became wedged beneath the angle grinder, and was unable to escape, but Refbot nudged it free, and Razer dodged free of Sergeant Bash. Razer grabbed Firestorm 3 once more and pierced into it, but Firestorm 3 drove forward and crossed the corner of the pit, very nearly pushing the dominant Razer in. Razer and Firestorm 3 both dodged out of Bash's CPZ, and pressed against each other. Firestorm 3 pushed Razer into the CPZ of Bash once more. Razer drove out, and then back in, carrying Firestorm 3 with it, but it released Firestorm 3 in the CPZ and darted away, leaving its adversary to be attacked by Bash. Firestorm 3 escaped and ran into Razer, whose beak had weakened significantly and was unable to pierce through the flipper. Shunt axed both machines as they drew close to its CPZ, and Razer pulled out, dragging Firestorm 3 with it. Cease was called as time ran out. The judges, based on the amount of damage taken by Firestorm 3, gave the fight to Razer. Winner: Razer Playoff Hypno-Disc (3) vs Firestorm 3 (7) Firestorm 3 had suffered terrible damage from its fight against Razer, and the robot's flipper arm did not work. Instead, the team piled extra armour on the front of Firestorm 3. Hypno-Disc turned side on and the disc began spinning, but the armoured Firestorm charged in and slammed into the disc, pushing Hypno-Disc into the side wall. It then reversed it towards the CPZ, and contact between the two caused Hypno-Disc to jump into the air. Driving away, Hypno-Disc attempted to spin and attack, but the armoured front of Firestorm 3 deflected the blow. Firestorm continued relentlessly, attempting twice to get beneath Hypno-Disc but being deflected by the disc on both occasions. Firestorm crashed into Sir Killalot, and as it fled, Hypno-Disc cut a deep welt in its side. Firestorm activated the pit and charged back at Hypno-Disc, managing to get into a position where Firestorm was not touching the disc. Firestorm pushed Hypno-Disc towards the pit, and both robots plunged into oblivion. The judges called for a rematch, but unfortunately, Hypno-Disc had broken down. Winner: Firestorm 3 Final Razer (4) vs Bigger Brother With help from various eliminated teams, including those of Chaos 2 and Hypno-Disc, Bigger Brother was restored to a reasonable level of functioning. Razer started quickly and, although Bigger Brother avoided it for a while, it even eventually grabbed hold and pierced through the outer shell. Bigger Brother fired its flipper, but this did nothing to deter Razer's beak. However, Bigger Brother's wedge was difficult for Razer to reach, and Razer could only pierce small holes in Bigger Brother's base. However, Razer soon caught a larger area of Bigger Brother and pierced in, lifting Bigger Brother from the ground. Bigger Brother's weight and the recoil from its flipper firing, however, were enough to shake it off Razer's claw. The two robots spun in circles, trying to get their weapon to reach the other. Bigger Brother's base was resting on Razer's wheel from when it had fallen off the beak, and the robots were pinned together. Bigger Brother finally shook them apart by firing its flipper. Bigger Brother drove back, and turned around, but the frontal assault only allowed Razer to pierce into the heart of Bigger Brother. It escaped and activated the pit, but Razer quickly caught it and pierced into the robot. It dragged Bigger Brother around, but intervention from Bash caused Razer to release its opponent. Bigger Brother was showing significant signs of impaired movement, but time ran out and the judges were consulted. Razer was announced as the UK Champion, after three years of failures. Fifth Wars Grand Champion: Razer Category:The Fifth Wars